Aerodynamic toys which resemble flying saucers have gained a significant degree of popularity. Such toys are usually thrown by hand, using a wrist-snapping motion, whereby a spinning motion is imparted to the toy. The toy is contoured to impart a lift force thereto in response to the spinning motion.
As a general rule, toys of the type described are strictly for outdoor use. There is a two-fold reason for this. On the one hand, the toys are designed to be thrown across distances and at heights which exceed the dimensions of the rooms found in most homes; on the other hand, these toys are made of molded plastic which is so hard as to be likely to cause damage to the furniture and other household items which might be struck.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a toy of the type described which is suitable for both indoor and outdoor use.
It is also typical that the type of toy described requires a significant thickness in order that it may operate aerodynamically and experience lift once spinning. Such thickness precludes the flat packaging that would be desirable for efficient shipping and necessary if the toy were to be included as a give-away item in a package of breakfast cereal or the like.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a toy of the type described wherein the thickness dimension is negligible for purposes of packaging.